backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline 7
Timeline 7 was a timeline which came into existence when Stanford S. Strickland traveled from 1983 to 1946. Events 1940s *'1946' **'Thursday, May 16' ***'11:15 a.m.' Strickland arrives from Timeline 6 and appears in front of a car at Courthouse Square. However, he discovers that he had misremembered which movie he had seen the day before, as he had actually seen Gilda.Back to the Future: Biff to the Future – Issue 5 ***Making his way to Hill Valley Elementary School, Strickland witnesses his younger self preventing Biff from being sent away to military school by Miss Hodges, who insists that Hill Valley would be better off without Biff. Despite his attempt to intervene, Strickland is chased away by his younger self and Miss Hodges. Broken by the knowledge that he had rewritten history in his own head, Strickland retreats into an alley, so he won't be seen disappearing by any bystanders, and sits in a crouched position with his head in his lap and, once time runs out, fades from the past back to the present. 1980s *'1983' **'Sunday, May 1' ***Doc Brown and the members of the Hill Valley Civic Committee unhook the time travel chamber and put it in a truck to get away before Biff realizes where the blackout occurred. Once time runs out, Strickland returns to 1983, still in a defeated position, and won't respond to anyone. **'Sunday, May 8' ***The civic committee meet again, commenting that no one has been able to reach Strickland since the incident, and that he is on leave from school as well. He blames himself for everything and doesn't want to interact with anyone. ***The committee decide that the best attempt to stop Biff would be to prevent him from being born, by stopping the wedding of his parents. However, all records of everything before 1950 were destroyed after Biff bulldozed the Hill Valley Courthouse to build his casino-hotel. Goldie Wilson realizes that they are able to determine the date by going to the Biff Tannen Museum inside Biff's casino. **'Dates unknown (before May 23)' ***Upon arriving at the museum, Doc is required to buy a cigarette and hold it in his hand, due to the museum's "smoking required" policy. He is already disgusted by the museum, but he presses himself to go on. He learns that Biff's parents, Myra Benson and Kid Tannen (going by Thomas "Tom" Tannen after being released from prison), married at the Hill Valley Church of the Heather on December 6, 1936. ***Doc goes back to the committee, and they develop a plan. Doc will arrive at the wedding, and object to the marriage, stating that the bride is already married to his son "Melvin", and that he thinks that she is pregnant. The committee then travels once again to the power grid, where the chamber is hooked up. Doc enters the chamber, disappearing into the past, and the city's power goes out again. This creates Timeline 8, which begins at Doc's entry point in 1936 and Timeline 7 fades away. References Category:Timelines